


The One Time Sam Ruined the Impala

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Bully Issues, Bully's got a secret, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Punishment, Sam's Fault, Smut, Spanking, Vibrating, exhibitionist Sam, scratched car, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam is running late for school, and does something he didn't mean to do, because he was mad at Dean. Let's just say, Dean isn't too happy about it.





	The One Time Sam Ruined the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for about/over 2 months, I was too excited to write this one before the previous one. Whoopsies.. and it took me forever to finish it.. Needless to say, this one is kinda my favorite. So I hope y'all enjoy!

One of the last few days of school left for this year and Sam will soon be a junior. But the one day that he has to be there by a specific time, Dean decides to take his sweet ass time. Damn finals.

“Sam just go wait in the car.” Dean shouts from the open bathroom door.

“Yea yea.” Sam says checking to make sure he’s got everything. “This is the last time I allow you to set the alarm.” Sam retorts and slings his bag over one shoulder, heading for the front door. Not waiting for a response from Dean. He slams it annoyedly, probably waking the neighbors next door in the duplex. But Sam doesn’t care at this point. He has to be at school on time or he won’t be able to take the test today. And he has other finals for the last three days and he won’t have any room in his schedule to make it up.

Dean’s being such a butt this morning.

First he wanted Sam to take a shower with him, after they woke up late. Second Dean wanted a quickie, whilst in the shower, to which Sam refused profusely with the limited time. And thirdly, Dean hid all his underwear while Sam was drying himself off, and Dean won’t tell him where he hid them.

So right now, Sam’s going commando for the first time ever, and he feels extremely uncomfortable. Everything is loose and dangling freely. He doesn’t understand how Dean can do this all the time.

And he isn’t going to ask him, either. Because then Dean would want to demonstrate, on Sam, with his hands. Although, he wouldn’t mind that. His calloused hands grabbing him everywhere.

Sam shook his head, now’s not the time for a stiffy to show up.

Sam rushes down the very few steps and walks on the pathway to the left that leads to the driveway. He’s fuming and doesn’t pay attention to where he’s walking. He almost got both his knees on the bumper when trying to get on the passenger side and loses traction on the concrete.

Now he’s even more pissed.

Sam caught himself with his hands and knees, which hurt like a bitch, landing just before the passenger side door. He laid there a bit to get his mind on the same page as his body. Once everything was in check he slowly got up to his knees and looked at his hands.

“Oh great.” Sam says and rubs the tiny pebbles, dirt and blood onto his jean covered thighs. Cleaning them off the best he could. There should be some water in the car he could use to get it somewhat more clean. He slowly stood up, knees wobbling from them breaking his fall. They hurt but the jeans weren’t torn. Sam lifted both pant legs to check for anything just in case.

They were a little red from rubbing against the material roughly, but they seemed ok. He dropped the pant legs and sighed long looking up to the sky. As if asking God why today was going down the shitty spiral of disaster, on this day. His hands stung from the scrapes. He turned around and carefully squatted to grab his bag he dropped.

It was something that he caught in his peripheral. Something that didn’t quite belong on the black Impala.

It was, white.

He looked to his left but didn’t pay any mind to it thinking the wax on the car was catching the reflection from the white fence next door. But Sam did a double take, because his own reflection had a slit. He didn’t scratch his face or anything.

His heart sank, face as white as snow. “Fuckshitshitshit!” Sam covers his face with his hands. A perfect curved white scratch was contrasting the black paint of the car’s fender. Sam tore open the zipper to his bag and digging through it for his pencil bag. Maybe his trusty permanent marker would be able to save him from his own 6 foot grave. “Dammit, Dean’s gonna kill me.” Sam whines with panic.

He got the line colored as best as he could. “Maybe Dean won’t notice.” Sam tries to tell himself. “Oh who am I kidding?” He throws the marker under the car.

“Ready to go Sammy? Why you on the ground?” Dean questioned him as he walked down the steps and towards him. Sam shoved the stuff back in the bag and stood up, brushing his knees off. Dean saw the marker sticking out and picked it up.

“N-no reason.” He quickly reaches for the door handle, opening it but Dean slammed it shut. Sam closes his eyes, he knew Dean knew. He cowered with clenched fists at either side.

“Sam.” Rough, thick, and angry. “What, the fuck, happened, to my car?” Dean’s flaring his nostrils. He grabs his face a little too hard to make Sam look at him. “Why would you use a permanent marker on my car?” Sam stays quiet. “Answer me.” Sam hesitantly opens his eyes one at a time and tears begin to well at the sight of Dean’s neon green iris’.

“I’m sorry Dean! I tripped and my backpack must have accidentally scratched your car! I used it to try and fix the scratch! I’m really, really sorry!”

Dean’s jaw is clenched tightly, but he drops his hand on Sam and doesn’t blink when he says, “Get back in the house and drop your pants.”

“W-what?” Sam stammered.

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat myself.” And Dean harshly points toward the front door to their apartment. His eyes watching Sam as he slowly makes his way back inside.

Dean slams the door behind him, Sam was slowly taking his pants off and letting them fall to the floor. He was sniffling but he was not letting his tears show.

“Don’t worry Sam. You’ll get your spankens after school.” Dean tells him and heads towards their room. “Bend over the arm of the couch.”

“Dean! I don’t have time for any of your games.” But Sam does as he was told anyway. The older Winchester made his way back into the room and dropped the item in front of Sam’s face. “What’s with that?”

“This is part one of your punishment. You would have only gotten the spankens if you hadn’t of used a permanent marker on my baby.” Sam’s eyes go wide, trained on the black thing. He then feels vibrations coming from the thing on the couch. Then it stops. A clicking sound, which Sam assumes Dean’s got a remote for.

“No way! Everyone’s going to hear that while I take the test!” Dean doesn’t say anything, but he surprises Sam by shoving two fingers in right away. Not bothering with properly opening him up, after all, they don’t have the time to.

“Just relax, Sam.” Dean says making quick scissor jerking motions. He tries his damndest, but with that abrupt intrusion, it hurt. Until Dean started toying with his prostate.

“Dean, stop, I’m serious. I’m going to be late.”

“Quit squirming and it’ll be over before you know it.” Dean nudges a third in and spreads them to get him as open as he can.

“Aggh! Dean!” Sam whines. Cock hard against the furniture he’s bent across.

“Almost done.” Dean says and pulls out his fingers. Lubing the plug liberally and slowly guiding it towards Sam’s fluttering hole.

“Oh God Dean, yes!” Sam grips the cushions as the flared part was making its way in.

“There we go.” Dean smacks one of Sam’s cheeks pretty hard, he knew because Sam squeaked. “Put your pants back on and let’s go.” He heads for the door not waiting for Sam.

He stood up carefully, embarrassment already flooding into his body, and he hasn’t even gotten to school yet. Nevertheless, he dresses quick and makes a mad dash to the Impala.

 

Dean didn’t do anything on the way to school. Only sped his way, avoiding main streets that could have cops posted and got Sam there in the nick of time. “Bye Dean. See you after school.” He bolted from the car and rushed inside as the first bell rang.

 

Sam slammed his foot on the linoleum and all the kids eyes were on him. Sam smiled awkwardly at the teacher and took his seat in the back, just as the second bell sounded. The classroom was quiet, some whispered conversations here and there. Then his stomach decided to demonstrate the mating call of a humpback whale.

He didn’t have time to eat breakfast, and didn’t pack anything to bring with him. Maybe if he finishes his test, the teacher might let him go to the cafeteria and see if the lunch ladies would give him something. But now everyone was looking at him again.

Sam lowers his head into his arms onto his desk. ‘You can all quit looking at me now!’ He thought to himself. God, if today didn’t already start off embarrassing. What else could be added?

“Mr. Winchester. _Mr._ Winchester!” Sam raises his head fast. “Head up and pay attention.”

“Sorry ma’am.” The class giggles a little but the teacher calls them all to face the chalkboard.

Once the test was given to them silence and concentration filled the air. A lot of tapping pencils on the desks or faces. Sam blazes right through the first part because it’s multiple choice. Plus it’s pretty fucking easy.

The written questions take a little more patience. But the more he had to think of answers the more he noticed the small humming of vibrations in his ass. As much as it was distracting him, the test was more important at the moment.

Think of math, think of math, think of  -fucking Dean’s an asshole! The vibration intensified a little and Sam dropped his pencil, gripping the edge of his desk. He lifted himself up a bit and folded one of his legs under his thigh, so he’s not sitting on his ass, but his leg.

Good thing he did that, because that’s when Dean decided to make it even worse. By this point, he’s pretty sure some of the kids in his class can tell what’s happening. That only makes him harder. ‘I wish I never told Dean about my exhibition kink.’ Sam thought. He bites his lip to keep from shouting in pleasure. Little tiny choked off whines and whimpers leave between his clenched teeth.

Sam closes his eyes and leans his head on the desk, hands still gripping the edge. In this new position the plug is vibrating right on his prostate. He can’t even think of what’s going on in the room, forgetting that he’s supposed to be taking a test. Breathing through his nose to try and make it not so noticeable. This whole thing is turning him on so much.

The vibration ceased its torture and Sam can finally breath normally again. Slowly he sits back up and opens his eyes. No one has seemed to notice him, but a soft hand touches his shoulder.

“Mr. Winchester, are you alright?” The teacher whispers. Sam looks up at her.

“Yea, I didn’t eat this morning so I’m feeling kinda hungry and lightheaded.” Small smile. She walks back to her desk and comes back.

“Here.” She hands him a granola bar.

“Thank you.” She nods her head and continues her patrol around the room. He’ll eat it after the test is finished.

 

Sam was the third person to finish the final. So he carefully got out of his seat and made his way to turn in the papers. Once they were dropped into the basket with the other two, the plug gradually made a comeback. He nearly doubled over in front of the class.

“May I go use the restroom, please?” Sam asks politely with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Yes you may.” The teacher replies and Sam rushes out of the classroom. Running in the hallway and making a right towards the bathroom. When he had turned the corner he bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

“Sorry.” Sam mutters and looks at the person he ran into. His heart dropping and he tries to crawl away to get back on his feet.

“Well well well, Twinkerbell.”

“Clive, now’s not the right time for a beating.” Sam stands and side steps his way around him.

“Oh but it’s the perfect time.” He grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and throws him against the wall. Pinning him there.

“Where is the rest of your entourage?” Sam asks swallowing thickly.

“In class.” He smirks. Sam looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Just you and me scrawny boy.”

“Clive, please let me go.” He begs quietly.

“No can do.”

“Ms. Hartmen is going to wonder where I ran off to if I don’t get back to class.”

“I only need a few seconds.” To Sam’s surprise Clive leaned in and caught Sam’s lips. He shoved him off and wiped his mouth with his sweatshirt sleeve.

“The hell was that for?” Sam’s hazel eyes burning bright green. But Clive just smiled at him.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” Hands on his hips.

“I didn’t!” Sam shouts and storms towards the boy’s bathroom. Clive grabs Sam’s arm harshly and slams him against the wall again. Pinning his arms above his head with a leg between Sam’s. “Stop, let me go.” Sam growls.

That damn plug maxes out and Sam drops his head, holding back the moans threatening to creep out. Instead he starts panting furiously, Clive started looking at him weirdly.

“I haven’t even touched you that much, do I have that effect on you?” He sounds proud of himself.

“I-it’s not.. because.. of you.” Sam can feel the warm familiarity of his orgasm sneaking up and wants to release. “I don’t.. f-feel so good. Let me go, now!” Sam looks at the bully, face extremely red and warm.

Before the hands let him go, he couldn’t hold back the orgasm and he began trembling as he was cumming in his pants. He fell to the ground on his already scraped hands, trying to get his breathing together.

“You alright?” Clive squats in front of him.

“Just, leave me alone.” He says through clenched teeth. The plug still going at max vibration.

“But-”

“Leave me the hell alone.” Sam peers up through his bangs. Clive stands and offers a hand to Sam. He stands on his own and shoves his bully, dashing back to the classroom. He collects himself before walking in, the teacher giving him a questioning look. “I’m alright.” She just nods and he strides to his seat.

 

Dean seemed to have taken mercy on him for a good hour and a half. Or the rest of the morning or something. Because the plug hasn’t so much as caused him any misery. It was weird.

The only other weird thing was sitting throughout the morning in cum soaked jeans, which turned sticky as it dried and now it was uncomfortable as hell. Luckily his sweatshirt was another hand-me-down and covered the otherwise noticeable spot.

Sam walked towards the cafeteria and meets up with his friends for lunch.

 

~~~

 

When Sam walked out of the school, the first thing he noticed was Dean standing outside of the car. He usually never comes to pick him up from school. At least he usually tells him he’d be coming to get him.

“Sammy.” Dean says deadpanned. He was still probably pissed.

“Hey.” Sam responds shyly. “Sounds like you’re still pretty heated.” ‘Maybe I won’t tell him what happened, at least not now anyway.’ Sam continued in thought.

“Every time I went to my car I was reminded. So, yea, still heated. Get in.” He swiftly gets off the hood and gets into the driver’s side. Sam turns around to see Clive and his friends laughing in his direction. But Clive isn’t laughing, he almost looks sullen. Sam shakes his head and gets in the car.

The drive is silent, Dean’s not even playing any of his classic rock tapes.

He’s also driving the speed limit, which isn’t like him.

“I’m still very sorry Dean.”

“I know.”

 

The car slowly makes its way into the driveway and Sam’s a little hesitant to get out. Dean might go a bit overboard with the last part of the punishment and he just doesn’t want it. But he also knows he has to suffer the consequences for his actions to the only home he’s ever known.

The outdated classic might not have been suitable for anyone to live in, especially for a 6 month old and a 4 year old. But they made it work, Dean cherished it because it was one of the other things that he kept close because their mom had fallen in love with this beast. It was the most imperfect place they could have lived, it kept them safe, it was a part of their family.

Sam didn’t respect that as much as his older brother. The personification of a four door home on wheels. Now that Sam thinks about it, his obsession with this car makes perfect sense. Preserving the beauty to preserve the memories of what’s left of his childhood, before Sammy came along.

He should feel even worse for what he did, but at the same time it’s just a car. Something that transports them to about 20 cities a year.

“C’mon Sam, let’s get this over with.” Dean says from outside the car. He’s still sitting there with a blank look on his face. He slowly opens the door and puts a good few inches from him, the car, and Dean.

Dean unlocks the apartment and lets Sam through first, then slams the door to get Sam’s attention. Which worked because he dropped his bag on the floor and he cowered like he did this morning.

“Strip and bend over the arm.” Sam took his sweet ass time taking each article of clothing off and shuffled his way to the couch. Hands covering himself for some reason, like what’s going to happen is super embarrassing. Not like the last 8 hours have been.

The eldest just stared at the way Sam stands there, looking down at the arm like he doesn’t know why it’s there. Dean grabbed a chunk of his chestnut brown hair at the back and shoved him face first into the cushions. Keeping him there a minute while he takes his belt off.

Sam shuts his eyes tightly in anticipation. The clanking sounding more and more prominent.

“Hands.” Sam knows that. He brings both his hands behind his back, overlapping them and Dean buckles his belt to tie Sam’s wrists together.

Dean’s hands trail from where he was holding onto Sam’s forearms to the two globes facing him. Squeezing and massaging them tenderly. Dean can tell that he’s tensing the muscles.

“Sam, you can make this a lot easier on yourself if you don’t strain the muscles in your ass. It’ll only hurt worse in the end.” Sam reluctantly relaxed and even breaths were leaving his mouth as he turned his head to the side. “Let’s see, you’re 16, 16 plus 4, to even it out and because you used a permanent marker. Adding another 5 for doing it instead of telling me that you scratched my car. So that’s 25. You think that’s enough?” Sam nodded. “Good.”

One of his big paws leaves a cheek, raising above his head and strikes back down with some force. Driving Sam to move further into the couch, he screams, ass already turning a bright cherry red. “24 more to go.”

Dean gets somewhere halfway, tears endlessly falling down Sam’s face. The smacks weren’t hard enough to the point where Sam was begging Dean to stop, but they stung like it was used with full force. And they certainly were not the birthday lickens he used to get.

He pauses to massage the tender red orbs, Sam whimpers.

“I’m sorry.” Sam mumbles. “You know accidents happen right?”

“Yea they do, but the accident-ies must suffer the consequences.”

“That’s not even a word.” Dean smacks him to get Sam to shut his mouth.

“Don’t correct me.” Another smack.

 

Spankens delivered and Dean seems to be getting back to his old self. Dean runs his hands all around Sam that he can reach while he’s bent over. Sam winces when demin rubs his sensitive ass cheeks.

“Sorry Sammy.” Dean whispers in his ear. He undoes the belt around Sam’s wrists and helps him to stand upright. He spins him around and grabs his face. “You learn your lesson?”

“I learned it after the incident happened.” Cheeks red and stained with bitter salt tears, bangs sticking to his forehead. Eyes still glossy and pleading as if Dean didn’t let up on the lickens.

“I know, I shouldn’t have gotten carried away like that. And I’d like to apologize.” Dean moves the hair away from Sam’s forehead and wipes any remaining tears residing on his face.

“It’s fine. I still love you, jerk.” Small smile.

“Love you too, bitch.” Dean moves in to lock his lips with Sam’s, but he pushes him back. “What’s wrong?” Actual concern on his face.

“This is going to make you even more mad than you were about the car. So, please wait to say _anything_ after I’m done, promise?”

“Yea Sammy.”

“I mean it. Actually, why don’t you sit down.” Dean moves away from Sam and sits while Sam walks around the coffee table to stand in front of him. He crosses his arms across his chest but releases his right hand and places his closed fist over his mouth, biting his bottom lip. Sam’s eyes scanning the room and land on Dean who is impatiently sitting on the edge of the furniture, elbows resting on his knees, both hands clasped together between his legs. “Ok.” Sam breathes out. “While you were teasing me this morning during the test, I had to leave the room, probably would have gotten loud if I hadn't've. When I turned the corner, I ran into Clive.” Sam stops and glares when Dean made a noise as if to say something on the subject, but quickly shuts his mouth. “He made it seem like he wanted to beat me up, but he was alone, and he was different.” He stops talking to try and put the next words as best as he could. “Oh, god.” He mutters. “H-he kissed me.” Dean shot up from the couch to pace the room. Still waiting for Sam to continue. “But I shoved him away.”

“Was that all?” The tone from this morning reappeared now in this moment.

“No.” Sam shakes his head. “He pinned me up against the wall. But at that exact moment you decided to turn the vibration up and he thought that he was doing something to me, acting all smug and shit.” Sam drops his arms and walks to Dean, to get him to stop and look at him. “I freaked him out a little when I came in my pants, though.”

“That explains why he didn’t call you out when you walked by them. Probably scared poor lardo.” He grabs Sam and wraps him in his arms. Holding him close to his body. “He kissed you, huh?”

“Yea, but I pushed him off me and walked towards the bathrooms to get away from him.”

“I’m glad you told me.”

Sam pauses in confusion. “Really?”

“Gives me more of a reason to give him a one way, non refundable ticket to hell itself.” Sam hums in amusement with a smile.

“Still the best brother I have.” Dean pulls back to look at Sam.

“I’m the only one you got.” Sam allows him this time to connect their lips.

“Is the plug gonna stay in for the rest of the day, cause honestly, I don’t want it in me anymore.”

“That’s because you don’t really get anything shoved up your ass. Just gotta get used to it.”

“My ass hurts and it’s making it worse.” Sam whines.

“Would you like me to shove a cock up that already well used ass?” Dean smirks.

“Tempting, but no.”

“Can you shove one up mine, I’ve been feeling a little empty since yesterday. And you cock blocked me this morning.”

“I didn’t have time for any funny business, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow morning, we’ll shower together and I’ll fuck you up against the shower wall. How’s that sound?”

“Well aren’t you the romantic type.” Dean bats his long lashes and chuckles. “Sounds like a plan, baby boy.” He leans down again for another taste of Sam. “But what about right now though, cause I’m really horny.”

“I know, I can feel you in your jeans. After supper, I need a bit for my ass to calm itself.”

“No problem. Do you want me to take the plug out though?”

“If you would, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Bend back over the arm.” Sam does as he was told for the third time that day. He follows better orders from Dean than his own father. “Spread your cheeks for me.”

Sam reaches back behind himself and carefully pulls apart his tender flesh. Dean sees the edge of the plug sticking out and goes in to grab it.

“Be gentle.” Sam says on a grunt when Dean starts to pull it out. He tenses and hisses through clenched teeth as the flared part breaches his rim. The instant emptiness that follows makes him sigh and relax where he’s bent over.

“C’mon, you wanna help me make that maple salmon you were hyped about?” Sam bolts upright with a smile on his face.

“You mean it?”

“I’ll monitor you, though.” Sam nods gleefully and puts his t-shirt back on. He goes for his pants to look for his boxers, but then remembers.

“Can you tell me what you did with my boxers?” Dean grins.

“Well of course, they’re in freezer.”

“No they’re not.” Sam walks over to the freezer and flings the door open. Dean’s bark of laughter carries throughout the apartment.

“Oh god.” He wipes a non existent tear away. “No, I put them back after I dropped you off.”

“You’re such a jerk sometimes.”

“But you love me anyway.” He shouts after Sam as he walks half naked down the hallway.

 

Sam jolted awake, not quite sure what woke him up. He was laying on the couch, watching TV and slept for a good couple hours. It’s after 8 and the apartment is too quiet for being just the two of them staying there. Sam still had the remote in his hand and shut off whatever infomercial was on. The front door swung open and in came the eldest brother.

“Dean?” Sam questioned still waking up from his surprise nap and raised himself up onto his elbows. “Where’d you go?”

“Out.” Dean kicked off his boots and shrugged the leather jacket off. Calmly he walks to Sam and pushes him back down and straddles him. Pressing his body weight onto his baby brother. The youngest wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and smiled into his blonde hair. He doesn’t understand why Dean’s acting like this, but he’s not going to question it, because honestly, he kinda likes his brother being clingy like this.

“What’s going on with you today?”

“Nothin’, just relishing the time we have together. Is that so bad?”

“I guess not, s’just, you’re acting really weird.”

“Jus’ love ya so much Sammy.” Dean lifts his head from Sam’s chest and kisses his chin.

“I know you do.” Sam moves his hands to cup Dean’s face and brings him in close. Soft tender kisses on those plush lips his older brother was oh so greatly cursed with. Dean’s tongue drawing patterns on Sam’s lips, asking to intrude. Sure Sam will accept the devilishness that is Dean’s tongue.

Each kiss, every stroke of their tongues working in unison, grows more heated, more intense. Saliva switching brothers and mingling together.

“Mmm how you doing? Up for a good fuckin’?” Dean asks breathlessly as he pulled away.

“Yea Dean.” Sam smiles softly and slowly drags his hand from Dean’s cheek, down his neck and drops with a tud onto the couch cushion. Biting his bottom lip and looking between Dean’s eyes. “You gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna strip your clothes and sit on my cock?”

Dean gets off of Sam and strips out of his clothes. Helping Sam with his and straddling him again. He pecks Sam’s lips a couple times and trails his wet lips down his face and body. Kissing the tip of his cock and taking the head into his mouth. Teasing Sam a bit before sinking halfway down and coming back up to lick at the slit.

Sam grabs onto Dean’s hair and lets out a quiet moan, encouraging Dean to continue what he’s doing. While Dean’s got Sam distracted with his mouth, he reaches down to his jeans and pulls out a little remote control. Pressing a button a couple times then moaning around the dick he’s sucking.

The youngest moans a little louder and grabs tighter on the blonde strands.

“Oh fuck Dean!” Sam looks down at his brother and watched him bob his head with closed eyes, muffled moans sending shockwaves all throughout Sam’s body. “God damn, this feels good!”

“Nnngh, you have no idea.” Dean groans when he pops off and strokes Sam’s cock, covering it with his own spit. He keeps his hands moving steadily up and down the shaft and licks at Sam’s balls. Going lower down to Sam’s hole.

Lightly circling the rim until Sam relaxes then he plunges his tongue right in. The slick of lube still coating his inner walls. Dean slides a finger in along with his tongue and set to work Sam open.

If Sam wanted, he could die happy with Dean between his legs, licking him open and jerking him off. The wet slickness of his tongue dragging and tasting, the fingers getting to the parts Dean can’t reach with his mouth. God, everything happening like this, he could just die with this dopey grin on his face.

“Fuck, thought you were gonna ride me?” Sam moaned out.

“Was gonna, but I got another idea.” Dean says when he pulled away. Leaving his two fingers to scissor and stretch the muscle. Dean let go of Sam’s cock and grabbed the tiny remote again.

“What’s that?” Sam asked breathless.

“Something for me.” Dean grins and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when he pressed a button on the remote. “Oh fuck! Should have gotten one for me too!” Dean groaned animalistic and dropped the device on the floor, now working in another finger with the other two.

“You’re using that plug?”

“I cleaned it.” Dean crawled up Sam’s body and planted his lips hungrily onto Sam’s. Fingers vigorously pumping in and out.

“Dean, fuck me, please!” Sam practically yelled as Dean’s fingers were massaging his prostate.

“Not yet, hold on. Can you do that, or am I going to have to get the cock ring?” Dean asks then smashes his face into Sam’s neck, kissing up until he’s behind Sam’s ear. Dean knows Sam likes to be teased at this spot.

“N-no, I-I’ll try.” Sam closes his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else other than what his brother is doing to him. But it’s so _hard_ , quite literally. The only thing Sam could do is maybe trying to inflict small pain bursts on himself.

Sam clenches his hands into half closed fists, pressing his fingers into his palm with his rather dull nails. Leaving crescent moon shapes on his hands. Fingers and palm both turning white with the force. But it’s not working.

“D-Dean, can’t -*gasp*-  hold _it_!” Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed tightly to the base of Sam’s erection.

“Yes you will.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. He whines and digs his heels further into the couch, trying to buck up into his brother’s tight fist. “Quit squirming.” The eldest reaches back down to the floor for his jacket. Pulling out a strap of leather that has five snaps on it.

“Wha’s’at?” Sam slurs in his lust filled haze.

“Got this while I was out. Now, listen very carefully.” Dean pauses and looks into Sam’s hazel orbs. He stops moving. “I’m going to let you go, and snap this in place of my hand. Can you hold it while I put it on?” Sam nods his head frantically. “You better.”

Dean very slowly let go of Sam and quickly snapped the strap into place. He trailed his eyes from Sam’s flushing cock, up his glistening torso to the look of pure want in his features.

“Please.” Sam said in the smallest voice he could muster without it cracking.

“Of course baby boy, anything for you.” Dean rakes his hands down Sam’s chest and grabs onto his hips. Pulling him close to grind his cock over Sam’s balls. They both let out a small moan and Dean can’t help but keep going. He used his thumb to guide his dick into Sam’s awaiting entrance.

Teasing his way in, only going in so far and dragging himself back out. Sam’s whines of frustration make a wolfish grin slowly appear on Dean’s face, and he shoves all the way in. Loving the way Sam took in a large amount of air with a high pitched gasp, face relaxed and satisfied. His eyebrows upturned and chest rising and falling with short pants.

“God, you look so fucking _hot_ like this!”

Sam gradually opened his eyes, cheeks and neck flushed, his bangs sticking to his forehead. His tongue darting out to lick his dry lips, leaving them shiny with saliva.

“Please.” He begs again.

“I dunno, Sammy.” Dean pulls out and slams back, slightly shuffling Sam forward on the couch.

“Please please please _please!_ I want it!” Sam sobs.

“Want what? Want me to fuck you, let you cum, jerk you off while stuffed full of my cock?”

“Yes!!” Sam moans.

“Which is it Sammy?”

“All. Fucking all of them!”

“Do you think you deserve them?”

“Huh?” Sam pants and furrows his brows.

“You may have received your punishment, but do you deserve any kind of reward for what you did?”

“Dean.” Sam exasperates. He covers his face with his hands and sighs. “I don’t know, maybe. It _was_ an accident.”

While Sam kept his hands over his face, he didn’t see Dean move his hand and drag a finger over the slit of Sam’s cock, which is drooling pre-cum.

Sam begins trembling as the attack is merciless, choked off moans were trapped behind clenched teeth.

“Look at me.” The finger continuing to rub over the cum shiny slit. Sam removes his hands but can’t open his eyes. Dean squeezes the head of the dick, making Sam gasp again, he opens his eyes a bit, hooded, but open. “Do you deserve it?” Dean asks him again.

“You know what, just to humor you. I’m going to say no, I don’t deserve any kind of reward.” Sam somehow manages to say.

“That’s right, but, I’m going to reward you anyway cause that would also torture me too. You’ll probably think of something to get back at me tomorrow.”

“Wow, you can read me like a book.” Sam says and smiles slyly.

Dean pulls out and slams back home. “Don’t be cocky with a cock up your ass.”

“Then get to fuckin’ me!” Sam wriggles his body and moves his hips to try fucking himself on Dean’s cock. He can't move, Dean's got him pinned with one hand by his hips.

“Why, we don’t need to rush. Got all the time in the world.” He grins down at Sam all while pulling out and thrusting back in.

“Actually, we have about 4 days left.” Dean then pulls out and gives Sam a few particularly hard thrusts, making him cry out into the empty apartment.

“Don’t get smart with me now.”

He starts off with a leisurely pace, to tease Sam, to hear him whine with frustration. The feel of his dick slipping in and out of Sam’s tight channel can only be this torturous for so long. But he doesn’t want it to end so soon.

The drag and pull of slick skin, sensations being overwhelmed. The plug humming viciously over prostate, Sam desperately trying to hold on, even with the ring keeping him where Dean wants him to be.

Dean isn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. He places his hands under Sam’s knees and pushes them down to his stomach. Probably gripping too tight to the backs of his thighs, but neither of them seem to care.

Chasing after the warm spreading inside him. Electrifying nerves, hips pistoning and becoming erratic. He snaps off the leather binding Sam, just like pulling the trigger, Sam cums, shouting with ropes and ropes of cum.

“Jesus, I didn’t think you’d have anything left after today!” Dean pants. He leans forwards and grips onto Sam as tight as he could while he spills inside of him. Vice grip not letting up as the plug is still vibrating within.

Dean clumsily fumbles for the remote and turns it off. Letting Sam adjust his legs so they straighten a bit, but Dean is still on top of him.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Hmm?” Dean hums, sleep taking over.

“You’re a little heavy, and my ass is sore, again.” Dean grumbles but gets off Sam anyway, pulling out in the midst.

“Anything else, your highness?” He does a lazy half bow.

“Carry me to bed.” Sam lifts up his arms, hands making grabbing motions for his big brother. He sighs, smiles, but bends down to carry him bridal style to bed.

“You don’t have to be at school, early tomorrow, do you?” Dean asks, laying Sam down.

“Nope, normal time.” Sam’s voice sounds hoarse and ready for sleep.

“Good.” Dean crawls in beside him, wrapping him in his arms. Mr. Sandman making a special visit to this household, he’s nearly asleep when Sam jolts a bit at a thud sound behind him. Sam doesn’t question it, just continues to relax into the soft bed and warmth of his brother.


End file.
